The Princess and The Wanderer
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It's the New Year Festival in the Royal City of Petalburg and the Princess has snuck out to be with the people, or is that a specific person?


**Happy New Year to all readers.**

 **It's time for my New Year oneshot, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this so please let me know what you think.**

The Princess and The Wanderer

As she squeezed through a small gap she'd made by opening the kitchen door, stretching the chain as far as it would go, May allowed herself an excited grin. She'd snuck out of the castle many times before to experience the New Year Festival but it always gave her an adrenaline rush at the thought of defying her parents and passing amongst the people as a stranger and not their Princess. She gently closed the door behind her so it didn't slam and alert someone, not noticing the movement in the kitchen's shadows. As she made her way to the main gates she hid behind a tree waiting for the guards to pass by on their rounds before darting forward under the archway of the gates so the sentry didn't notice her. She eased the small door in the main gates open and slipped through, again closing it silently, she then stayed close to the castle walls edging her way around until she was close enough to slip into the woods unnoticed.

Once she was sure the sentries wouldn't hear a twig snap or some other sound that would alert them to movement May broke into a run, it had taken her longer than usual to get ready swapping her elegant jewel covered gowns for a simple red dress and a hooded cloak. She'd also forgone the usual make up her handmaiden would apply to her face and simply wore only a little bit of lipstick. Tonight was the last night of the festival and for the first time she was going to spend it outside the castle, every other year she'd snuck out of the castle she never left on the last day of the festival as it was tradition for the Royal family to welcome the New Year together. This year however May had someone she wanted to celebrate with and had lied to her mother and father saying she had a headache and pretended to go to bed early. May made sure the hood of her cloak was in place as she exited the woods and walked the short distance into the town, still unaware of the movement that had followed her from the castle.

May shared brief greetings with the people surrounding her as she made her way to a small bridge on the other side of the town where she was due to meet the person she wanted to celebrate with. As she weaved around groups of people she let her mind wander back to the first time she'd snuck out to be with the people for the festival. It had been 6 years ago and had nearly cost her more than a grounding from her parents if they'd found out, May had gotten turned around due to all of the singing and dancing in the town square and found herself in a small alleyway. Taking a moment to gather herself May had turned to go back to the town square but found three drunken men standing in her way, she'd tried to get past them but they'd quickly surrounded her and attempted to take advantage of her. May had closed her eyes and started to cry having given up hope of anyone coming to her help, she'd shouted out but the sounds of the festival had drowned out her pleas. It was then that she heard a man shout and cracked open one eye, though a gap between the drunks May could just about make out the silhouette of a man. The man ran towards her and the drunks stumbled forward to meet him.

The man quickly knocked out the first drunk with a punch to the stomach, driving all the air out of his opponent's lungs, the second drunk was dealt with just as easily thanks to an elbow to the jaw. The third, and final drunk, had produced a knife from his belt and charged with a bellow the man didn't react much beyond pulling a short sword from under his cloak. The man easily parried the knife and slammed the pommel of his word between the drunk's eyes making him drop to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Stepping over the drunk the man slid his short sword back into its scabbard and held a hand out to May.

"Are you okay?" He'd asked. May nodded silently not knowing what to make of this new person. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Let's get you back to the party." The man pulled his hand back and took a handkerchief from his pocket before offering it to May. "Dry those tears, they shouldn't be on a pretty face like yours." May blush as she quickly took the handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "My name's Ash." The man said with a kind smile. "What's yours?" The question confused May as everyone in the town would recognise her if they had gotten a long a look as this man.

"Pr...May, I'm May." She said, wanting to take the chance of not being treated as Royalty for once and experience life as a normal girl.

"It's nice to meet you May, now let's get you out of here and back to the festival." Ash smiled, May looked at his face then to his hand, gingerly taking it. Ash helped her to her feet, gently guiding her around the drunks and back to the town square. "I hope the rest of the festival makes you smile." Ash bowed and turned to leave but stopped when May grabbed his wrist.

"Could…could I stay with you for a little longer?" May asked timidly.

"Of course." Ash replied and offered her his arm. May took it and for the rest of the night they'd stayed together, talked and enjoyed themselves agreeing to meet up the next night which then became a routine for the rest of the week. May learnt that Ash was a wanderer, constantly travelling and doing small jobs every so often so he had enough money to keep himself fed and a roof over his head for the night. There was only one constant with Ash's travels though, he always came to celebrate the New Year in this kingdom, specifically this town. Ash had asked a few question about May which she answered, she provided just enough truth so that she wouldn't be lying but kept the real truth about herself vague, such as when Ash asked about her family she'd said they were important people in the town and only celebrated the final day of the festival due to being busy the other nights.

Eventually it can the second to last night of the festival and May told Ash she had to spend the final night with her family, they'd walked to the side of town closest to the castle and stood at the beginning of the road. Ash understood and said goodbye, May quickly pecked Ash on the cheek before he left making him pause.

"I know it's not much but I really want to thank you for what you did earlier. I shouldn't have been so stupid to get caught like that and I was wondering…." May trailed off with a blush as she looked shyly at the ground.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Well, you said you come here every year and I wanted to ask if…" She trailed off again unable to finish her question.

"If?"

"We could do this again next year?" May didn't really know why she was asking the question so soon after meeting him but there was something about Ash that just made her trust him. The raven haired wanderer was a little shocked at the request but grinned.

"Of course, I'd love to do this again. It's a lot more fun to spend the festival with someone else then it is alone." He replied.

"Well," May started pushing some hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll see you next year."

"Yeah, see you then." Ash smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure." May stuttered. "I don't live too far so it's no trouble really."

"Okay, if you're sure." May replied. "You go and enjoy the festival, I'll be fine." Ash nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye May." He said looking over his shoulder and waving to her. May shyly waved back and started to walk down the road, once she was sure Ash couldn't see her May started to run so she could get back to the castle before anyone noticed she was missing.

May brought her mind back to the present as she neared the bridge and saw Ash wasn't there yet. May walked onto the bridge and leant on the small stone wall, looking over the edge watching the water flow by while she waited. She didn't notice a movement behind her settle into a doorway while keeping her in sight.

A couple of minutes later Ash was walking towards the bridge and saw May waiting for him, a smile crossed his face as he decided to surprise her. He slowed his pace and crept towards her, not seeing a figure in the shadows watching both him and May. Ash managed to get right behind May without her noticing but just as he was about to grab her he caught a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye and leapt back.

"Whoa!" He shouted reaching under his cloak and drawing his short sword quickly. Ash held it across his body in a defensive stance, taking a second to look at his attacker. Surprise briefly crossed his face when he realised he had been attacked by a woman with long red hair, pale skin and black armour with a red flame etched in to the chest plate. May jumped at Ash's shout and whirled around to see the woman spring forward, slashing at Ash's chest. Ash blocked the attack, sidestepped a thrust then had to duck under a scything swing that would've taken his head off. The woman kept him on the defensive although Ash could see a few small gaps in her attack pattern he didn't counter attack, choosing to dodge and parry the blows earning himself a few scratches and cuts along the way but it was better than the alternative which would be a more permanent injury.

He tried a couple of disarming techniques to try and end the fight but his opponent was more experienced than he was, proving it seconds later when she reversed one of his disarming moves, sent his sword clattering across the stone of the bridge and stepping in for the kill.

"FLANNERY, STOP!" May screamed, Ash's attacker stopped her sword barely an inch from his neck.

"But Pr…" Flannery started before May cut her off.

"But nothing." May threw back her hood. "I am your Princess and you will do as I say. Put you sword away now!" The expression on May's face left Flannery no choice but to sheath her sword and step away from Ash. "Now tell me what you are doing here?"

"I saw you sneaking out of your room after telling the King and Queen you felt unwell, I am your bodyguard so I followed you here for your own safety. I was right to do so otherwise who knows what this scoundrel would've done to you, let me put him out of his misery." Flannery explained reaching for her sword hilt again.

"You will do no such thing." May said, moving to stand in front of Ash. "This man is under my protection, if you harm him in any way I will see you punished to the highest degree." May then turned her back on Flannery and faced Ash, putting a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay Ash?"

"Yeah, just a few nicks I'll be fine tomorrow." Ash replied placing his hand over hers. "Did you saw you're a Princess?" May sighed and looked down, taking her hand away from his cheek.

"Yes, I'm a Princess but before you say anything let me speak." May took a second to compose herself and raised her head to look Ash in the eye. "I didn't want to tell you because you didn't know and just treated me like a normal girl, it was nice not to have someone look at me and actually see me, not the Princess. I'm sorry for lying to you and understand if you don't want to see me again." A tear rolled down her cheek. "All I've ever been treated like by anyone other than my family is the precious, delicate Princess. A fragile little girl who needs to be protected from everything and has to act a certain way but then you came along, you didn't know who I was, didn't expect anything from me, didn't think I had to act a particular way. You just accepted me at face value as a normal girl who needed help, since then I've always looked forward to meeting you every year."

"EVERY YEAR?!" Flannery shouted. "My Lady, how long has this vagabond been making you leave the safety of the castle?" May spun around and a sharp crack broke through the sounds of revelry surrounding them. Flannery slowly reached up and touched her now red cheek, looking at her Princess in shock.

"You will give Ash all the respect you would to visiting royalty, and I don't mean that green haired egotist." May hissed, a fire Flannery had never seen before blazing fiercely in her eyes. Taking a second to calm down May raised a hand, placing it on Flannery's shoulder. "I'm sorry for striking you but Ash has done me many great services and I won't have anyone belittle him if I can help it. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Princess. Captain Drake's training means I can take a lot of punishment, it's mostly shock that you actually raised your hand to somebody." Flannery nodded slowly, giving her a gentle, apologetic smile May turned around to look at Ash again.

"Over the years, even though our time together is too brief, I've found myself developing feeling towards you Ash. I like you a lot and I'd like to keep seeing you, more than once a year though." May let out a breath. "I've said I have to say, what do you have to say." There was a minute of silence as Ash tried to put his thoughts into words.

"May, I can understand why you've kept it a secret I probably would've done the same in your position. I know you're your own person and I've come to appreciate the fact you're not afraid to pull me up on any mistakes I might make during the times we've spent together, though I will admit it was a bit annoying to start with." Ash chuckled before growing more serious. "I don't need people to treat me with royalty, I only need what you wanted, to be treated as a normal person, no more, no less. I treated you with the respect I would give anybody, royalty or not, but being honest I did try and treat you better than I would anyone else." Ash took another couple of seconds to gather himself and make sure what he was about to say came out right. "I like you a lot too, I want to see you more often." He smiled. "I don't care if you're the Princess or not, I care about May the girl, May who I met six years ago."

May had worn a worried expression on her face but as Ash spoke it slowly transformed into a smile and once he was finished she was grinning widely. She launched herself at his with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Ash easily caught her and put his arms around her waist, taking a step back so he didn't fall over due to her tackle.

"Will you stay here?" May whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I'll stay." Ash replied. Bells started to ring throughout the town, followed by cheers of the townspeople.

"Happy New Year, Princess, Ash." Flannery said, leaning against the stone wall of the bridge. "You both know what people are meant to do at midnight right?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

May nodded without looking back at the red head and leant forward, gently placing her lips on to Ash's, who had done the same. They held their tender kiss of a few seconds before separating.

"I suppose that's one way to start the year." Flannery chuckled. "Princess, Mister Ash, I think we should return to the castle to explain some things to the King and Queen."

Ash and May stopped hugging each other and stood side by side.

"Ready?" Ash asked, May smiled in response. "Alright then, here we go." With Flannery in the lead Ash and May followed her through the crowds of people towards the castle, the whole time holding each other's hands.

 **I have something I need to ask something, I've been playing with the idea of moving my oneshots into different fandoms. Not completely, I'll still do Pokémon ones it's just that when I was thinking of ideas for Christmas and New Years I had a couple for Naruto.**

 **My question is should I try writing for a different fandom or stay with what I'm doing now for the oneshots?**


End file.
